


Cover for "Kiss You When It’s Dangerous by zoemathemata"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his partner Uriel, betrays him, Federal Agent Castiel Novak is saved from becoming a ritual sacrifice by brothers Dean and Sam Winchester. Discovering the world of the supernatural and learning about werewolves, wendigoes, vampires and things that go bump in the night also leads to learning more about Dean and the strange life he and his brother lead. The more he learns, the more Castiel finds himself drawn into Dean’s world and toward Dean himself.</p><p>Until Uriel wants to complete the ritual he started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Kiss You When It’s Dangerous by zoemathemata"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss You When It's Dangerous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561727) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117507730709/) on tumblr.


End file.
